Musa
'''Musa '''is a member of Winx Club. She is the fairy of music and is the best friend of Tecna. Her boyfriend is Riven. |-|1= Musa Winx.png musa 9.jpg musa lets dance.jpg musa nick.jpg musa11.jpg musa13.jpg Musa.jpeg Musa2.jpeg Winx club.jpg 3x05-SoundAttack2.jpg 185px-Musa Magia2.JPG 185px-Musa Magia1.JPG 185px-Musa Lovix.jpg 170px-Musa Enchantix 3D.jpg 170px-Musa Enchantix.jpg 199px-Musa Magic Charmix.jpg 185px-Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg 185px-Musa Sirenix.jpg MusaCharmix.png Musa sophix.jpg 433324978_640.jpg Flipbook1.jpg Musa1.jpg 1.png capture_019_09052013_155307_275.png Musa2.jpg Untitled12.png musa 2.jpg musa 3d.png profile.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-26-56-590.png Baby_Musa.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-27-17-539.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-31-38-606.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-31-56-035.png Huh.png You!.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-37-28-650.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-39-01-328.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-39-05-194.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-39-45-991.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-39-50-692.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-39-54-450.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-40-18-351.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-40-33-943.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-40-39-882.png Musa_E107.png winxclub-the-singing-whales-05.jpg Musa_E109.png Musa_E109-2.png Musa_E109-3.png Musa_E109-4.png Musa_E110.png Musa_E111.png Musa_E113.png Musa_E114.png Musa_E114-2.png Musa_E114-3.png Musa_E116.png Musa_E116-2.png Musa_E116-3.png Musa_E116-4.png Musa_E116-5.png Musa_E118.png Musa_E118-2.png Musa1.PNG Musa_E119.png Musa_E119-2.png Bandicam 2013-07-09 21-25-17-302.jpg Musa_E121.png Musa_E121-2.png Musa_E121-3.png Musa_E121-4.png Musa_E122.png Musa_E126.png Special_Musa.png Musa_Special.png Musa_Special-2.png Musa_Special-3.png Musa_Special-4.png Musa and Ho-Boe.png Ho-Boe and Musa-2.png Musa_E215.png Musa_E215-2.png Musa_E215-3.png Musa_E215-4.png Musa_E215-5.png Musa_E215-6.png Musa_E215-7.png Musa_E215-8.png Musa_E215-9.png Stella_and_Musa.png Stella_and_Musa-2.png Stella_and_Musa-3.png Stella_and_Musa-4.png Stella_and_Musa-5.png Stella_and_Musa-6.png 185px-MusaEF2.jpg 185px-MusaCamping.png Winx-club-the-singing-whales-05.jpg Angry_Musa.png Musa Ski.png 267593 165389426864018 308698 n.jpg 269164 165389496864011 4439746 n.jpg 270777 165389030197391 5697866 n.jpg 268491_165389333530694_4294997_n.jpg 284502_165389133530714_2798863_n.jpg 545080_345280205541605_781306076_n.jpg 251002_10200103546531955_1338965096_n.jpg 265037 165389583530669 184059 n.jpg 281872 177502318986062 5824691 n.jpg 261957 165346883534939 2339008 n.jpg 264662 165346913534936 6442655 n.jpg 261197 165346846868276 3520152 n.jpg 281382 165357426867218 2200590 n.jpg 263132_165347120201582_7190894_n.jpg 269136_165389413530686_1553185_n.jpg 268517 165347270201567 7804616 n.jpg 267379_170615719674722_6203676_n.jpg winx-club-the-devourer-13.jpg winx-emperors-throne-3.jpg 252168 177502485652712 6938770 n.jpg 261382_165347043534923_1043251_n.jpg 484259_334103839992575_234490265_n.jpg 600349_340437639359195_1361269944_n.jpg 284242_165347296868231_6020550_n.jpg Untitled1234.png Musa_104.png Musa_of_RoseForever.png 268306 165389756863985 2923936 n.jpg Musa_E108.png Musa_E108_2.png th.jpg musa sirenix (1).jpg|musa sirenix musa-sirenix-season5-winx-club-32387005-625-670 (2).jpg|Musa images-1.jpeg 1x11-MusaStudying.jpg|Musa Studying 1125271_1349280769812_full.jpg hqdefault159.jpg images (1256).jpg images169.jpg Musa11111.jpg|Musa as First seen on Season 1 Rai Version Musa-3-the-winx-club-21825634-512-384.jpg Musa.jpg Musa148.png Musa_civilian.PNG Musa_Magia2.jpg Musa-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14817734-470-330.jpg Musa-Enchantix-the-winx-club-14970355-241-327.jpg Musa-the-winx-club-10821917-733-1182.jpg Musa-Transformation-the-winx-club-14602972-287-349.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235910-500-282.jpg Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235917-2048-1536.jpg thank-you-musa.jpg fflk.png ic.jpeg Bandicam 2013-07-11 21-17-17-919.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-24-55-901.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-16-00-228.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-30-20-026.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-27-47-323.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-35-28-274.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 08-31-37-794.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-33-41-582.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-32-33-913.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 09-31-49-541.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-13-27-272.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-07-28-391.jpg Bandicam 2013-07-13 10-07-21-832.jpg Sonic Blast 1.png|Musa using her spell, Sonic Blast. bandicam 2013-07-19 21-49-48-936.png Winx Club- Episode 7 (l).png Winx Club- Episode 7 ©.png Winx Club- Episode 7 (b).png Musa_E201-2.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-46-760.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-06-107.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-37-58-596.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-37-41-364.png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (27).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (25).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (45).png Musa.gif 305989_492494887471281_34310456_n.png Winx-club-winx-couples-7.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-19.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-2.jpg Musa_E217.png Musa_E217-2.png Musa_E217-3.png Screen_shot_E217-9.png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (71).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (87).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (84).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (83).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (79).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (89).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (88).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (126).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (108).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (160).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (158).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (157).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (154).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (152).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (147).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (246).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (244).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (283).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (277).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (253).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (252).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (248).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (283).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (277).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (253).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (252).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (248).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (309).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (308).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (294).png Winx Club - Season 2 Episode 19 (290).png Winx Club - Episode 204 (451.png Winx Club - Episode 204 (452).png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-22-40-003.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-23-28-103.png Musa 2-3 Casual (Long Hair).png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-24-04-587.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-26-05-104.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-27-45-832.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-28-15-566.png Bandicam 2013-09-28 15-28-35-911.png Winxclub_Musa&Riven_Duet.PNG Musa's Mythix (3D).jpg|Musa's_Mythix_Power 10 Trix Tricks (HD) 36348.jpg winx-4-11-00849617-09-37.jpg winx_club___season_7_musa_by_folla00-d8jtl2b.jpg youloveit_ru_winx_club_season_7_images37.jpg |-|2= Bandicam_2013-09-11_20-40-27-994.png Bandicam_2013-09-11_20-57-39-096.png Bandicam_2013-09-11_20-51-00-633.png winx-club-outfits-8.jpg winx-club-outfits-1.jpg winx-club-artifacts-7.jpg Musa enchantix.png Bandicam 2013-10-14 12-25-55-686.png Musa E603 2.png Musa E603.png Musa E210 2.png Musa E210.png default(3).jpg|Musa & Riven 6.png f58bad47f73b.png Musa E308 2.png Musa E308.png rbw_becomingastar_cover_500x221_0.jpg winx-4-22-04270109-56-31.jpg Winx e daphne in 625.jpg Winx e brandon in 619.jpg Winx bloomix e daphne sirenix in 624.jpg Winx 3 in 617.jpg Daphne, musa e flora in 615.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36610631-1100-619.jpg body-image-2_3.jpg capture_014_19112012_233207_424.png img_7505.jpg IMG_8331.png IMG_8334.png World-of-Winx_EP102_001_11-15-2016_225414_354_UDNW.png World-of-Winx_EP108_011_11-15-2016_230632_003_UDNW.png Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club gallery Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Melody Category:Musa Category:WOW